lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Acmegeddon Part II
Acmegeddon Part II is the thirteenth episode of the first season and the season finale. Summary Recap Last time on Loonatics Unleashed, a new villain freed some of the Loonatics’ old enemies to plant a device in their headquarters. The villains defeated most of the team and while watching over them in Tech’s own jail made for Mastermind, Sypher stole Duck’s powers. When the Loonatics are freed and escape, Optimatus takes all the villains he freed back to his headquarters with Duck tagging along for the ride. Zadavia then showed up in person to explain that the new villain none other than her brother. The Episode Zadavia explains that her brother Optimatus will do anything to destroy Acmetropolis and herself. Ace then asks, “So chief, you gonna spill the beans or do we wait for Duck to end up as your brother’s main course?” She answers, explaining she’s from the planet Freleng. She and Optimatus were born into the royal family, but Optimatus was had other plans to use his governmental power. Nobody found out his plans until the day he was a young man and announced to the council of Freleng that he wanted them to help him take over the universe. When the council refused to help him achieve his goal, his robotic minions took them hostage and Optimatus installed himself as dictator of Freleng. Fearing his sister would plot against him, he tried to capture her too, but she fought off his robots and Optimatus himself with her own powers. Ultimately she fled Freleng in a spaceship. Optimatus was accidentally caught in the thrust as the ship blasted off, explaining his mildly mangled features. She fled to Acmetropolis. “I thought I left no trace for him to follow. I was wrong. Somehow, my brother found me.” It is revealed that Optimatus tossed the 2772 meteor that gave the Loonatics their superpowers. With the Loonatics planning on going after Optimatus, to which Zadavia felt his presence on an asteroid, she explains that they can use her ship to do so. Ace then looks at the ship and comments, “You been holding out on us.” On the asteroid, Optimatus berates the villains and has one of his robotic troopers take Duck away. As the Loonatics speed to the rescue, Tech finds a gadget similar to that of the one the villains used on the Loonatics computers. Zadavia explains that her planet’s technology is universal and can be used to control any kind of technology. Optimatus then calls them and sends a taunting message that they’re about to meet their doom, then launches ships to shoot them down. When the Loonatics start to get overwhelmed Zadavia herself flies out of the ship to blast and throw the ships into each other with her own powers. Zadavia is then zapped and starts to get dragged away by one ship. Ace tells the other Loonatics that they need to get out there into space to save their boss. The other Loonatics fly out in jet-equipped spacesuits. Though they are able to take out a few ships they were not able to save Zadavia. Then their ship is shot down with Ace and Rev still inside. They’re all torn up inside at the demise of their leader until Ace and Rev come back unharmed. Lexi then hugs Ace with relief and Rev tells how he and Ace survived the wreck. We then cut to Duck as he is held captive by Optimatus’ robots. Duck then escapes by tricking the robot into giving him a glass of water, then throwing it on the robot while it touches the electrified bars, shorting them both out. Optimatus has his sister brought in to watch as he destroys Acmetropolis. The villains Optimatus had help him protest that he promised to let them rule it. They attack him, but are easily overwhelmed. Duck sneaks in and takes his powers back from the unconscious Sypher just before Optimatus sends his former accomplices back to Acmetropolis to await its demise. Duck, now with his powers returned distracts Optimatus from getting doomsday started, and wreaks havoc on his robotic forces. He keeps the robots busy long enough for the rest of the Loonatics to get there, and then Zadavia and Optimatus themselves start to fight. While this goes on the Loonatics try and stop Optimatus’ new plan to destroy Acmetropolis. He plans on using a giant wormhole to send Acmetropolis to a location where the planet would be destroyed. Unfortunately Tech is too unfamiliar with Freleng’s technology to stop it. He then he remembers the chip Zadavia told him about that can be used to run anything, like Optimatus' computer. It allows him to stop the doomsday weapon. The Loonatics keep the robots busy while Tech tinkers with the doomsday machine. As Zadavia wins the fight with Optimatus they all escape and Optimatus gets sucked into his own wormhole into a cold, remote part of the universe. Back on Acmetropolis, everyone starts to realize the world isn't about to end after all, including the villains. They figure the Loonatics sacrificed themselves to stop Optimatus and nobody’s left who can stop them from taking over the world. The Loonatics then appear behind them ready to stop them all before they start anything else. Major Events *Duck's powers are returned. *Optimatus is defeated and sent to a cold, remote part of the universe. *Zadavia explains her story of how she got to Acmetropolis and indirectly gave the Loonatics their powers. *It's revealed that Optimatus is Zadavia's brother. *Planet Freleng debuts. *Duck is the only member with no space suit. Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Slam Tasmanian *Zadavia *Massive *Mastermind *Sypher *Weather Vane *Optimatus Trivia *This is the last episode of the first season. *This is one of the few episodes with no character debuts. Quotes to the council :Optimatus: We must use this power to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations... and then, conquer them all!---- the spaceship explodes :Lexi: Ace's apparent death He was the best leader. There's nothing left... :Ace: Who you calling nothin'? :Lexi: him Ace! We thought we'd lost you! :Ace: Hey, careful! You'll wrinkle the space suit! :Lexi: him You scared us! ---- :Optimatus: How does Zadavia put up with you? :Duck: Well, for one thing, I'm very good at parties! ---- the fight :Zadavia: Thank you, Loonatics. You saved me, and the galaxy. You are all heroes... My heroes. :Duck: Just for the record, she's talking about me! Gallery dumbships.jpg arcticaction.jpg campfire.jpg carebearfight.jpg clashofthe3rdratevillains.jpg lemon.jpg neverputsaltinyoureyes.jpg rainbowship.jpg ship.jpg rainbowlasers.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1